moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El planeta del tesoro
PG ATP T TE AA Livre PT PG | duración = 95 minutos | productora = Walt Disney Pictures | distribución = Buena Vista | presupuesto = $140 millones | imdb = 0133240 }} El planeta del tesoro (Treasure Planet) es una película de animación tradicional de ciencia ficción del pretérito del año 2002 producida por Walt Disney Animation Studios y lanzada por Walt Disney Pictures el 27 de noviembre de 2002. Es la 43ra producción animada en las series clásicas animadas de Walt Disney. La película es una adaptación de ciencia ficción del pretérito de la novela de aventura de Robert Louis Stevenson La isla del tesoro y fue la primera película que se lanzó simultáneamente en salas tradicionales e IMAX. La película emplea una novedosa técnica de animación tradicional 2D de dibujado a mano combinada con la animación por computadora en 3D. La película fue co-escrita, co-producida y dirigida por Ron Clements y John Musker, que había lanzado el concepto para la película al mismo tiempo que se lanzó La Sirenita. El planeta del tesoro cuenta con las voces de Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Brian Murray, David Hyde Pierce, Martin Short, Roscoe Lee Browne, Emma Thompson, Laurie Metcalf, y Patrick McGoohan (en su último papel). La banda sonora fue compuesta por James Newton Howard, mientras que las canciones fueron escritas e interpretadas por John Rzeznik. La película se fue un fracaso en la taquilla de Estados Unidos, costando US$ 140 millones para recaudar al mismo tiempo US$ 38 millones en los Estados Unidos y Canadá, y apenas por debajo de US$ 110 millones a nivel mundial. Fue nominada al premio Óscar a la mejor película de animación de 2002. Argumento El prólogo de la película muestra a Jim Hawkins como un niño de cinco años de edad (la voz de Austin Majors) leyendo un libro de cuentos en la cama. Jim está encantado con las historias del legendario pirata Capitán Flint y su capacidad de aparecer de la nada, asaltando a las naves que pasan, para luego desaparecer con el fin de ocultar el botín en el misterioso "Planeta del tesoro". Doce años más tarde, Jim (ahora la voz de Joseph Gordon-Levitt) se ha convertido en un adolescente distante y alienado. Se le muestra a ayudando regañadientemente a su madre Sarah (Laurie Metcalf) para mentener funcionando una posada y se diverte con el "surf solar" (un híbrido entre el skysurfing y windsurf sobre una tabla adjunta a un cohete impulsado por energía solar), un pasatiempo que muchas veces lo mete en problemas. Un día, una nave espacial se estrella cerca de la posada. El moribundo piloto pirata Billy Bones (Patrick McGoohan), le da a Jim una esfera y le dice "ten cuidado con el ciborg". Poco después, una banda de piratas atacan y queman el mesón. Jim, su madre y un astrónomo con forma de perro, el doctor Delbert Doppler (David Hyde Pierce) apenas pueden escapar. La esfera resulta ser un proyector holográfico, que muestra un mapa que indica la ruta hacia el Planeta del Tesoro. Doppler comisiona y sube a bordo de un galeón solar llamado R.L.S. The Legacy (El Legado), y zarpa en una misión en busca del legendario Planeta del Tesoro. La nave es comandada por una mujer felina, Amelia (Emma Thompson), junto con su disciplinado primer oficial de piel clara y pedregosa, el señor Arrow (Roscoe Lee Browne). El equipo es un grupo heterogéneo, secretamente dirigido por el cocinero del barco John Silver (Brian Murray), (un ciborg, mitad hombre y mitad máquina) quien sospecha que Jim es el ciborg del cual se le advirtió. Jim es enviado a trabajar en la cocina, a pesar de la desconfianza de Silver, pronto forman una tenue relación padre-hijo (un montaje con la canción "Yo sigo aquí", muestra a Jim y el ciborg uniéndose en las diferentes tareas de navegación, intercalados con flashbacks de la infancia de Jim, durante la cual su padre muestra indiferencia hacia él y finalmente se va sin advertir cuando Jim era un pre-adolescente). Durante un encuentro con una supernova, Silver cae por la borda, pero es salvado por Jim. Luego, la supernova se convierte en un agujero negro, donde Arrow deriva por la borda y se pierde, por lo que Jim se culpa por no poder asegurar las cuerdas de rescate, mientras que en las cuerdas de Arrow fueron cartadas por un insectoide miembro de la tripulación llamado Scroop (Michael Wincott). A medida que el galeón alcanza el Planeta del Tesoro, estalla un motín, liderado por Silver. Jim, Doppler y Amelia abandonan la nave, quedado accidentalmente el mapa en el galeón. Silver, quien cree que Jim tiene el mapa, tiene la oportunidad de matarlo, pero se niega a hacerlo, debido a su apego al niño. Los fugitivos son derribados por un amotinado durante su escape, causándole daño a Amelia. Al explorar los bosques del planeta del tesoro, los fugitivos encuentran a B.E.N. (Martin Short), un robot abandonado que dice haber perdido la mayor parte de su memoria y los invita a su casa para atender a la herida Amelia. Los piratas estaban a la "vuelta de la esquina" de allí, usando una puerta trasera, Jim y B.E.N. vuelven a la nave en un intento de recuperar el mapa. Scroop, acecha y pelea con Jim. B.E.N., trabajando para sabotear la artillería del barco, desactiva accidentalmente la gravedad artificial, haciendo que Jim y Scroop peligren al flotar en el espacio. Jim agarra el mástil mientras Scroop se enreda en la bandera y libre se practica un corte mientras Scroop flota lejos, presumiblemente hacia su muerte. Jim y B.E.N. obtienen el mapa. A su regreso, son capturados por Silver, que ya ha capturado también a Doppler y a Amelia. Cuando Jim se ve obligado a utilizar el mapa, el grupo encuentra su camino a un portal que se puede abrir en cualquier lugar en el universo, siendo este el medio por el cual Flint llevaba a cabo sus redadas. El tesoro está en el centro del planeta, accesible sólo a través del portal. El planeta del tesoro se revela como una gran estación espacial construida por arquitectos desconocidos y requisada por Flint. En el escondite del tesoro, Jim se encuentra con los mismos restos óseos de Flint, con una parte faltante de la computadora cognitiva de B.E.N. Jim sustituye esta pieza, causando que B.E.N. recuerde que el planeta está destinado a explotar al descubrirse el tesoro. En la catástrofe que siguió a esto, Silver se encuentra dividido entre aferrarse a un barco literalmente cargado de oro y salvar a Jim que cuelga de un precipicio después de una caída. Jim salva a Silver, y el grupo escapa al Legacy, que está dañado y no tiene la fuerza motriz necesaria para dejar el planeta a tiempo para escapar. Jim adjunta un cohete a una placa estrecha de metal y viaja hacia el portal para abrirlo en una nueva ubicación, mientras que Doppler pilotea la nave detrás de él. Jim consigue abrir el portal al puerto espacial de su mundo de origen, a través de la cual todos escapan de la destrucción del planeta del tesoro. Después de la fuga, Amelia tiene los piratas supervivientes detenidos a bordo de la nave y le recomienda a Jim la Academia interestelar por sus acciones heroicas. Silver se cuela por debajo de la cubierta, donde Jim le encuentra preparando su fuga. Jim lo deja ir, heredando la habilidaf de cambiar de forma de la mascota de Silver llamada Morfo (Dane A. Davis). Silver predice que Jim va a "sacudir las estrellas", y luego le tira un puñado de joyas y oro que había tomado de El planeta del tesoro para pagar la reconstrucción de la posada. La película termina con una fiesta en la reconstruida posada, mostrando a Doppler y Amelia ahora casados y con hijos, y Jim como cadete militar. Este mira al cielo y ve la imagen de Silver en las nubes. Elenco *Joseph Gordon-Levitt como Jim Hawkins, el protagonista. *Brian Murray como John Silver el Largo, un ciborg que se hace amigo de Jim. *Martin Short como Ben, un robot abandonado en el Planeta del Tesoro. *David Hyde Pierce como Doctor Doppler, un viejo amigo de la familia de Jim. *Emma Thompson como Capitán Amelia, la capitán del R.L.S. El Legado *Michael Wincott como Scroop, uno de los antagonistas de la película. *Dane A. Davis como Morph, mascota de Silver capaz de transformarse en cualquier objeto. *Roscoe Lee Browne como el señor Arrow, primer oficial de Amelia. *Laurie Metcalf como Sarah Hawkins, madre soltera de Jim. *Patrick McGoohan como Billy Bones, un pirata que choca en tierra cerca de la casa de Jim después de huir de Silver y su tripulación. *Tony Jay como el narrador Doblaje En España En la versión para España se pudo escuchar en la voz del robot B.E.N. al cómico Josema Yuste. Además también dieron sus voces: * Roger Isasi-Isasmendi - Jim Hawkins * Paco Hernández - John Silver * Josema Yuste - B.E.N. * Alba Sola - Capitana Amelia * José Padilla - Dr. Delbert Doppler * José Ángel Juanes - Sr. Arrow * Victoria Pagés - Sarah * Enrique Serra Frediani - Scroop * Julio Núñez - Billy Bones * Olivia Caneda - Joven Jim * Eduardo Gutiérrez - Onus * Clausio Rodríguez - Narrador * Mario Martín - Hands En México / Hispanoamérica * Noé Velázquez - Jim Hawkins * Humberto Vélez - John Silver * Jesús Barrero - B.E.N. * Rona Fletcher - Capitana Amelia * Mario Filio - Dr. Delbert Doppler * Germán Robles - Sr. Arrow * Claudia Garzón - Sarah * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza - Scroop * Sebastián Llapur - Billy Bones * Sara Paula Gómez Arias - Joven Jim * Ricardo Tejedo - Onus * Rubén Trujillo - Morfo * Héctor Lama Yazbek - Narrador Créditos Técnicos: * Estudio de Doblaje: Doblaje Audio Traducción S.A., México, D. F. * Director de Diálogo: Ricardo Tejedo * Director Musical: Jack Jackson * Director Creativo: Raúl Aldana * Doblaje al Español Producido por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Producción Desarrollo El planeta del tesoro llevó aproximadamente cuatro años y medio en concretarse, pero el concepto de planeta del tesoro fue lanzado originalmente por Ron Clements en 1985 durante la reunión en la que él y John Musker también lanzaron La Sirenita. Clements dijo que Jeffrey Katzenberg, quien en ese momento era el jefe de los Estudios Walt Disney "simplemente no estaba interesado" en la idea. y fue llamado "la isla del tesoro en el espacio", en ese entonces. El retraso en la producción resulto benéfico, desde que Musker y Clements quisieron ser capaces de mover "la cámara de un lado a como Steven Spielberg o James Cameron," ya que "la tecnología ha tenido tiempo para desarrollarse en términos de realmente mover la cámara"." La animación principal de la película comenzó en 2000 con alrededor de 350 miembros de la tripulación que trabajan en él. En 2002, Roy Conli estimaron que había alrededor de 1.027 miembros de la tripulación que figuran en los créditos en pantalla con "unos 400 artistas y artistas informáticos, alrededor de ciento cincuenta músicos y otros doscientos tecnólogos". Escribiendo El escritor Rob Edwards declaró que "fue un gran desafío" tomar una novela clásica y ponerla en el espacio exterior, y que acabó con algunos de los elementos de ciencia ficción ("cosas como naves espaciales metálicas y la frialdad") desde el principio. Edwards continúa diciendo que "hicimos un montón de cosas para hacer la película más moderna" y que la idea detrás de la creación de la película en el espacio exterior era "hacer la historia tan emocionante para los niños actuales como si el libro original fuese para niños". Con respecto a la adaptación de los personajes del libro a la película, Ron Clements mencionó que el Jim Hawkins en el libro es un "muchacho muy capaz e inteligente", pero que querían hacer que Jim comienza como "un chico poco problemático" que "realmente no sé quién es", manteniendo las características antes mencionadas del personaje original. Las "figuras mentores" para Jim Hawkins en la novela eran Squire Trelawney y el doctor Livesey, a quien John Musker describió como "uno es más cómico y el otro es muy sencillo", estos dos personajes se funden en Dr. Doppler. Clements también menciona que a pesar de que en el libro "en cierta medida" estaba presente la relación padre-hijo entre Jim Hawkins y John Silver, quería enfatizarlo más en la película. Reparto thumb|175px|right|Long John Silver y Jim Hawkins examinan el mapa planetario. El brazo del cyborg Silver fue creado con animación por computadora. La directora de casting Ruth Lambert llevó a cabo una serie audiciones de casting para la película en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Londres, pero el equipo ya contaba con algunos actores en mente para dos de los personajes principales. El personaje del Dr. Doppler fue escrito con David Hyde Pierce en mente, y se le dio una copia a este del del Planeta del Tesoro, junto con los bocetos preliminares del personaje y elementos escénicos de la película mientras estaba trabajando en la vida de un insecto. Afirmó que "el guion era fantástico, la mirada era tan convincente" que aceptó el papel. Del mismo modo, el personaje del Capitán Amelia se desarrolló con la idea de que Emma Thompson estaría dando su voz. "Nosotros se la ofrecimos a ella y ella estaba muy emocionada " dijo Clements. Musker, dijo: "Esta es la primera aventura de acción de personaje que Emma ha jugado alguna vez y ella estaba embarazada durante varias de las sesiones. Estaba feliz de que pudiera hacer toda esta acción y no tener que entrenar para la parte" No hubo ningún actor en mente para los personajes de John Silver y Jim Hawkins, Brian Murray (John Silver) y Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Jim Hawkins) firmaron después de meses de audiciones, Gordon-Levitt dijo que se sintió atraído por el papel porque "es una película animada de Disney y películas animadas de Disney se encuentran en una clase por sí mismas", y que "para ser parte de esa tradición es increíble para mí". Musker mencionó que Gordon-Levitt "combinó vulnerabilidad suficiente e inteligencia y una combinación de juventud, pero incompleta" y que le gusta su enfoque. Entre los actores principales, sólo Pierce tenía experiencia con actores de doblaje previo a la realización del Planeta del Tesoro. Conli explicó que estaban buscando "realmente la voz natural del actor", y que a veces era mejor tener a un actor sin experiencia con trabajo de voz mientras utiliza su voz natural en lugar de "afectar una voz"". Las sesiones de voz se realizaron mayormente sin ningún tipo de interacción con los demás actores, pero Gordon-Levitt expresó su deseo de interactuar con Brian Murray, porque le resultaba difícil representar solo la mayor parte de las escenas entre Jim Hawkins y John Silver. Diseño y animación [[Archivo:One More Step, Mr. Hands.jpg|thumb|200px|Una ilustración de NC Wyeth titulada Un paso más, Mr. Hands para una publicación de 1911 de La Isla del Tesoro. Este tipo de ilustración, que fue descrita por el equipo de la película como una "ilustración de cuentos clásicos", fue la base para el aspecto general del Planeta del Tesoro.]] Si bien el diseño para el Planeta del Tesoro, el equipo operó en la regla que ellos llaman la "ley 70/30" (una idea que el director de arte de Andy Gaskill ha acreditado a Ron Clements), lo que significaba que el aspecto general de obras de arte de la película debía ser 70% tradicional y 30% de ciencia ficción. El aspecto general de Planeta del Tesoro se basó en el estilo de arte promovido por los ilustradores asociados con la Escuela de Brandywine de la Ilustración (como Howard Pyle y NC Wyeth), cuyas ilustraciones han sido descritas por la película de tripulación como "ilustraciones de cuentos clásicos," teniendo un sentir pictórico a la misma, y que se compone de una paleta de colores cálidos. Los animadores tomaron la técnica de lienzo profundo, una tecnología que inicialmente se había desarrollado para Tarzán, y se acercó con una proceso que se llama "Juegos virtuales", donde crearon un conjunto total de 360 grados antes de comenzar la realización de dichas escenas. Ellos combinaron este proceso con los personajes tradicionalmente tirados con el fin de lograr una "imagen pintada con la percepción de profundidad" y permitió a la tripulación para colocar la cámara en cualquier lugar en el conjunto y maniobrar como ellos maniobrar una cámara para una película de acción en vivo. Con el fin de probar cómo una parte del cuerpo generado por computadora (específicamente el brazo del cybord John Silver) encajaría con un personaje animado tradicional, la tripulación tuvo un clip del Capitán Garfio de Peter Pan y reemplazó su brazo con el brazo cyborg. Banda Sonora Además de las canciones de James Newton Howard, en El planeta del tesoro se incluyeron dos temas vocales que posteriormente fueron versionados por cantates de éxito en diversos países: * I’m still here - John Rzeznik, vocalista del grupo Goo Goo Dolls. * Always know where you are - BBMak. * Sigo aquí - Álex Ubago. Versión del I’m still here para España y México. * Estrellas Que me Dan Vida - Beto Cuevas. Canción de los créditos solo para Latinoamérica. Premios * 2003 ** Golden Reel - Best Sound Editing in Animated Features Curiosidades En La Isla del Tesoro, John Silver tiene por mascota un Loro. En la película el Loro es sustituido por Morfo, una criatura de color rosa con la capacidad de cambiar de forma. Véase también * La isla del tesoro * Robert Louis Stevenson Referencias Enlaces externos * Web oficial en español * Web oficial en inglés Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de Animación Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Walt Disney Pictures